Problems and Solutions
by Mage of the Clouds
Summary: First fic-Kel/Cleon-Rated high for chapters to come. Motivation for new chapters-reviews
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Although I'm sad to say that I don't own any characters from the Protector of the Small series I do own most of this dialogue. The plot, as of right now is loosely based on the end of the book squire (spolier) so it isn't mine either, but the conversation, it's mine all mine! Mwahahahahahaha!  
  
A.N. This is my first fanfic ever so I hope all you veterans out there can give me some encouragement. Also-to anyone out there that gives "challenges" could you please e-mail me some at CoolCat1811@excite.com or QueenZelda1811@excite.com? And now, I suppose I must address the flamers. I know you're out there but is flaming really necessary? But, I know it's going to happen, but at least include some constructive criticism. I can use all I can get. Thanks and now on to the story. And Ms. Sweetiepie-you better look out!  
  
  
Problems and Solutions  
  
  
Keladry of Mindelan sat in her chambers preparing for the ceremony. Her heart, on the brink of bursting from pride and accomplishment. Not only had she completed the four toilsome years as a page and a squire, she had also made it through her Ordeal. While, living through her worst fears. And, all the while finding love and friends. Domitan of Masbolle, Lord Raoul, Commander Buri being some of those friends. And now, her lifelong dream was about to become a reality. Her only regret was that Cleon, Cleon of Kennan, Knight and her true love wouldn't be there to see her, in her proudest moment.  
  
"Ah" she inwardly sighed. "He couldn't be excused from his duty, Tortall needed their knights more than ever now." But all the same, she wished the situation could have been altered just a little bit, just so that he could see her. After all, every moment was precious with his arranged marriage lurking in the future.   
  
Finishing her activities, she silently gulped back that thought. "Not now" she thought to herself. She then left her room to make her way to the chapel- and take the rare steps from squire to knight. Lady knight of the realm.   
  
At that exact moment a fine horse galloped at an unchecked speed into the courtyard. The rider, a tall muscular redheaded youth hastily dismounted and handed his mount off to a puzzled and surprised servant. The servant, dazed was about to protest to this utter rudeness but realized him as a knight of the realm. Silently the servant pondered if he had had one to many goblets of wine.   
  
The redhead ran full out into the castle and up to the chapel of ordeal. Stopping and catching his breath he then entered swiftly and silently. Just in time, he claimed a seat on one of the back wooden pew, just to hear the king declare:  
  
"You are dubbed Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan. Remember your vows of service to the crown, remember your promise of Chivalry."  
  
(A.N. these are the exact words from the book they aren't mine but I needed them for exactness)  
  
Kel stepped into her mother's embrace. Scanning he room she looked at the faces surrounding her. Her proud father and brothers, a happy Lord Rauol, Alanna, her face bursting with joy, and ,she stopped cold,   
CLEON! He HAD witnessed her proudest moment. She felt sure that her heart would bust with love joy and pride and one look at his face told her that he felt the same.   
  
At that point she then stepped out her mother's embrace and accepted her shield, with the Mindelan owl crest. The room broke into applause and then started to filter out through the sturdy doors. Certain friends and family members were going to share a meal at the best eating house in town a few hours later but Kel, first had to take care of several tasks. First, was to excuse herself from her family and go to Cleon. A million questions waiting to be answered lied in suspense on her tongue.   
  
Gracefully she bowed, "Mother, Father, Raoul, please excuse me." They nodded in consent and Kel bowed once to the people she had not addressed. She then, practically pranced to a waiting Cleon.   
  
She was swept up into such a loving embrace that she was stunned. "My dove, my sunrise!" Cleon murmured as his lips met hers with such warmth tenderness and love. They were oblivious to the rest of the world.   
  
And on the other side of the room, Ilane Piers, and Raoul looked on with interest, as they were the only ones remaining in the chapel. Piers, who was the only one naïve to this young romance looked at Raoul quizzically.  
  
"I had NOTHING to do with this!" he replied to the glare and then threw up his hands.   
  
Ilane grasped her husband's arm and steered him back to their complementary chambers, given to them for the ceremony. Thankfully, Kel and Cleon had moved. Raoul followed, "Dinner's at 8:00!" he bellowed.   
  
Cleon steered Kel back to her room-all during one long, passionate kiss. Cleon gently laid Kel on the bed, like she was a piece of fragile china, which was far from the truth. He carefully lowered himself next to her and began another round of highly passionate kissing. Cleon massaging Kel's back and Kel the tightly bunched muscles at the back of Cleon's neck. They both slowly relaxed under each other's touch. Groaning slightly, he began to lightly dance Kel's tunic over her head. Kel, unwilling, but knowing this was not the time stopped him.   
  
"Cleon, I want this as much as your do but I can't be lovestruck at dinner, I have an obligation to my family, and we need to talk. I haven't seen you for practically a year.  
  
"Agreed, moon of my heart," he whispered siting up on the bed. "Talk away."   
  
"I thought you were stationed up north," She bluntly stated.  
  
"I was love, but I begged off duty, I had to be here" he said when he saw her disapproving look. She forgave him with a kiss. "Anyway, I begged two weeks off and started for the castle slow. I stopped in at Kennan," silencing Kel's look of terror he said, " I tell you about that next." He then continued " And then after my short visit I nearly lamed my horse trying to get here, so that I could spend as much time with you. So, because I rushed I nearly have a whole week left, to spend with Keladry Lady Knight." He then resumed massaging her shoulders in his giant-like hands.  
  
Kel interrupted him yet again, "Cleon, what about Kennan?" impatience rising in her voice like the tide.   
  
"Oh yes, ahm. Well I stopped in to begin 'talking mother 'round' I explained how we were in love and that I could never truly love the heiress. I explained how I would win purses and give all to fief Kennan. Only keeping what I needed for supplies. Mother is doubtful but she is willing to let me have four years to raise the funds. And f I did then she would seriously consider it. But in the meantime, she wants to meet you soon, and find out if you meet her "standards," he finished, winded by such a long speech.   
  
Kel gulped at the thought of having to meet Cleon's mother.   
  
But, all thoughts were put out of her head by one of Cleon's rough but gentle fingers resting on her lips.   
  
"Hush, we'll talk about that later, but right now you're mine," and Kel, relaxing moved in for a kiss and embrace.  
  
Just then a timid knock was heard on the door kel and Cleon reluctantly broke there bond. Cleon moving to the chair and Kel smoothing her shirt, and then the quilt. Moving to the door the flung it open to reveal none other than the lioness.  
  
"Lady," Kel gasped and bowed. Cleon, seeing whom it was got up on gangly legs and followed suit.  
  
Alanna, eyes dancing, took in the situation. A flustered, normally cool-headed girl, rumpled bedspread, flushed young man. It was easy to see that she had just interrupted something serious kissing. Startled but not at all surprised Alanna quickly used her wits to take control of this embarrassing situation.   
  
"Keladry, if I can have a short word. Cleon, right, can you excuse us?" she murmured gracefully.  
  
"Of course my lady," he replied jovially, seeing that there would be no repercussions for his moment of passion.  
  
On his way out, Alanna whispered, "Don't worry, you'll see her at dinner," winking broadly she then ushered the youth out.   
  
(A.N: this is where Alanna explains everything. We go to Cleon)  
  
Gods, Cleon thought to himself. Keladry a knight! Perhaps they could now work side by side, hand in hand. See each other every day. At least until mother decides if I've earned enough or not. He thought pensively.   
Snapping back to reality, he then realized that he had to see to his horse and get Keladry's gift.   
  
"Thank you lady," Kel breathed looking at the fine blade. "It's wonderful, I'll see you at dinner, right?"  
  
"Of course," Mithros and Godess bless.  
  
  
A.N: You like it and want more? Review in that purple-blue bow right below. Chapters will come faster with more reviews. ^_^  
  



	2. Problems and Solutions Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Guess what…practically everything in this story isn't mine!!!! all gasp in shock  
All I own is Maralie, the b**** that she is and my magical gifts. Not to mention the plot from here on out. So enjoy:  
  
Problems and Solutions  
Chapter 2  
(sounds menacing huh)  
  
Maralie of Nambar grimly sat in her mirror, gazing into a scrying mirror. So that little wench Keladry was going to try and steal him away from her, with all her grotesque muscle and unladylike fighting skills. Maralie to shuddered to think of what their children might look like….if they succeeded in their plan to rid themselves of her. She then realized that her well-established family and old money would be of no help. But, Maralie was clever, cleverer in fact than the head of Namber, her father. And now was the perfect time to put that cleverness to use…not to metion call on favors several of the castle mages owed her. Grinning wickedly at her diabolical plans to get that…thing out of the way, Maralie muttered and incantation and erased the image in the scrying pool before leaving to seek out the head battle mage.   
  
****  
"And now, MY gift to the Lady Knight," Cleon instructed.  
  
"Cleon, you didn't have…"   
  
"No, I insist,"  
  
"Fine," Keladry consented taking the somewhat bulky package onto her lap. She hoped it wasn't more armor…..Raoul had seen to that. Quickly undoing the wrappings, she was surprised to find nothing, all save a tiny piece of parchment, which read: "Your present will be in your room at the castle for after dinner." Kel grinned but it quickly turned to a frown when she saw that her audience was looking on with confusion.   
  
"Umm," she said hunting for words, "Cleon's gift seems to be personal I suppose," She elegantly said. Seeing that the look on her parent's faces had not changed, and if anything, had grown horrified. Frantic, Kel blurted,  
  
"Not THAT kind of gift!!" she burst out embarrassed. But with that she had success. Everyone burst out laughing and resumed to eating and presents.   
  
But, in the back of the room a saddened and jealously ridden onlooker stormed out of the room. Unnoticed by everyone except for one person.   
  
***  
Kel began to open Cleon's present. The present was drastically smaller from the decoy, but was much heavier in comparison. And the packaging signified much money spent. Hastily, but carefully, she undid the ties. Inside, she found an exquisitely carved wooden box. Glancing at Cleon, he nodded and she opened it. There she found an elegant compact hand mirror made of the purest gold and two golden lockets with a sapphire set in one and an emerald set in the other. They were bought magical tokens but expensive ones and anyone who spent that money must care a lot. Well Duh! Screamed Kel to herself. But before she could protest the spending of such a tidy sum, Cleon cut in.   
  
"The mirror is a scrying mirror and it's spelled so that whenever you and only you open look into it you will see me and whatever I'm doing. The lockets are spelled speaking ports. Yours is the saphirre and mine is the emerald. And as long as we're both in Tortall we can talk to each other. The left side of the locket will also show me you speaking to me and yours will show me speaking to you, only when were talking. But, you need to speak your consent to the lockets so they won't think that I'm lying.   
  
"Lockets I agree," she hastily said automatically feeling stupid for talking to a locket.  
  
"Good because,"Cleon started and then was cut off by Kel's lips firmly pressing against his. Enraptured, Cleon, filled with passion, soon let his tongue and his hands wander. His tongue, exploring her mouth and his hands her back, stomach. Moving his large hands in circles Kel was soon on the bed in a fit of passion, moaning and shivering with pleasure. Cleon broke the kiss, blew out the light and locked the door and returned to the Kel.   
  
  
That night Kel's healer charm was put to the test…  
  
A.N: I AM NOT A LEMON WRITER. I WILL REPEAT I AM OT A LEMON WRITER. I WRITE FOREPLAY AND NOTHING ELSE. IF YOU WANT LEMONS GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!!!  
O.k…now that I've gotten that out of the way, I'll finish my author note. Sorry for such a short chapter but it was important that the chapter end this way. I'll try to have another chapter within one or two weeks. Sorry..I'm a busy gal. And people out there who are digimon fans check out Ms. Sweetiepie, and of course, yours truly 'cause I'm workin on a Digific right now!  



End file.
